


Communication Is Key

by momma_66



Series: Who I Am [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Community: comment_fic, Developing Relationship, M/M, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momma_66/pseuds/momma_66
Summary: Over dinner Kiba discusses a hurdle for their new relationship.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou
Series: Who I Am [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096484
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Communication Is Key

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt at comment_fic left by classics_lover -
> 
> Any (please no SPN), any +/any, an asexual or grey-ace character making sure their significant other understands that they are okay with sex but *need* to be asked/reminded that it's something the other likes/wants because it just does not occur to the aspec that sex is A Thing

"So, I really like you." 

Kankuro smiled. Kiba had seemed nervous since Kankuro had picked him for their date.

He leaned in, taking Kiba's hand. They were on their fifth date and Kankuro wasn't usually so fast to reveal himself. Being with Kiba was easy. "I really like you too."

Kiba grinned, looking down at his drink. "Cool." Kankuro got the feeling as Kiba grew more antsy that he had more to say. "Um, I use to not tell potential people this but it's been the deal breaker for my last two serious relationships and I really want this to work." Kiba rushed out in one panicked breath, "I'm asexual."

Kankuro waited, making sure Kiba didn't have anything else to say. "So, what does that mean for us moving forward?" 

It must have the right thing to say when Kiba grinned, the nervous energy from before falling away. "Well, I'm not repulsed by sex or anything so you ask or you know initiate." Kiba was rubbing at the back of his neck. "That part is really important cause I am never going to think about it and I don't want you to feel-"

Kankuro cut Kiba off with a touch to his wrist, "Can I ask what exactly were the "deal breakers"? So that I know not to make those mistakes." Kiba smiled softly, reaching out to take Kankuro's hand again.

"Well, my last boyfriend said it was annoying always having to ask for sex." Kiba looked away for a moment, biting his lip. "Said I made him feel unwanted."

"If I feel unwanted I'll tell you that and we'll work on it." Kankuro had never had such a frank conversation with a boyfriend before. He suddenly understood a lot of Temari's rants now.

Kiba looked back, meeting Kankuro's eyes. "Okay, that's good," he said softly. He continued after a moment, "My last girlfriend said she was fine with it at first. But I don't think she understood asexuality. She thought a lot of the things I find intimate were girly? I don't know." Kiba paused, taking a breath. 

"When we broke up I told myself the next time I got serious about someone I would be up front about my sexuality. So here I am being up front." Kiba laughed, some of the nervousness from earlier showing.

"Kiba, I really do like you. Sex is fun but there can be more to us than that. I wouldn't mind you showing me what you consider intimate." Kankuro wiggled his eyebrows.

Kiba laughed, "wow this was so much easier than I thought."

"Since we've had this very awesome, up front conversation it wouldn't be too forward to ask you to spend the night tonight?" Kankuro had already planned on asking but now it seemed like the natural next step.

Kiba grinned, the smile had been pinned to his face all night at this point. "Yeah," he leaned over and kissed Kankuro, "I'll show you the joys of having your hair washed." 

**Author's Note:**

> Might be back to explore this more. Who knows, it was fun to write.


End file.
